Namielle Ecology
In-Game Information An Elder Dragon coated in water and able to freely control lightning. A unique organ allows it to pump electricity into the pools of water it creates, causing massive bursts of steam. Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Unknown * Infraorder: Abyss Dragon * Family: Namielleモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～: https://twitter.com/GullNavy/status/1209683713614696448 Habitat Range Namielle is spotted in both the Coral Highlands and the Guiding Lands. In the Coral Highlands, it causes rain to fall, amplifying its water controlling abilities. Ecological Niche As with most Elder Dragons, most monsters flee from its mere presence. It asserts itself as the top of the food chain. What it consumes, however, is a mystery. Based on its needle-like dental structure, it can be assumed it preys on fish and possibly piscine wyverns. Only other Elder Dragons and the recently discovered Savage Deviljho, of which the Brute Wyvern is capable of equaling its strength, seem to be willing to challenge it. Biological Adaptations Namielle is a very unique Elder Dragon its body carries semblance of various creatures found in the ocean. Its wings resemble that of a manta ray's, while the tips can discharge electricity like an electric eel. The membrane of its wings and parts of its face glows with a bioluminescent light that pulses with the color of the rainbow and it has large, needle-shaped teeth like deep-sea fish. There are also combs on its wings like a comb jelly, gifting it further bioluminescence. Its most notable feature, however, is its ability to produce, control and absorb water. However, said water doesn't appear to be pure water but a mix of its internal saliva and water mixed together to create a slime like water that adheres and stays moist for extended periods of time. This water is shot out of its mouth and can be absorbed back in freely and with a wave of its wings or front claws it can make hunters standing on this water slide back and forth at will. It can also shoot this water at the ground causing rocks to surge up in a damaging wave. Even more interesting is that Namielle can actually produce electricity and use the lightning to cause its water patches to electrify then explode violently into steam. However, shooting its water out will cause it to dry up, and when it does so its skin turns a pale tan color and it cannot use its electricity to shock puddles of water typically because it can't shoot water. Namielle can rectify this by absorbing even a little of its spat out water, regaining its color and electrical powers in the process. When angered, Namielle will take to the air, shoot out a large amount of water, and then cause it to explode violently with electricity. While dangerous for hunters, a side effect of these actions causes the water to dry up instantly. Something rather unique to Namielle is that it can fly even when barely flapping its wings and glide through the air as a manta ray does in water. Namielle also seems to have the ability to blot out the sun with its body, which causes instant darkness. However, it should be noted that this ability was only demonstrated upon initially finding it. Behavior Like most Elder Dragons Namielle is content to tolerate a hunter's presence, but the moment it is attacked it will fight with all its being. That being said, it seems to be a rather passive monster as noted when first found instead of outright attacking the hunter it swept them away with a torrent of water harmlessly diverting them away from it. Namielle is quite a clever monster in that it uses its water patches in a strategic manner, using its wings to sweep hunters into range to be attacked when it wants to and moving them away when it needs distance. References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology